Read Or Die: Aftermath
by shanejayell
Summary: Updated! After the Read or Die OVAs, a second chance for love visits Yomiko. Shoujo-ai Romance!
1. Joker

A young man with a neatly written sign hanging on him reading 'the Author' sits by his VCR equipped TV, wearing a T-shirt with R.O.D. on it in big red letters. He talks quietly, while not looking away from watching Read or Die on the screen " I really enjoyed watching this series, so I decided to write a fanfic on it!"  
  
"This story takes place after the three episode Read or Die OVAs, so as you can guess, if you have not yet seen the series, there are some major spoilers in here! This is a shoujo-ai story set a few months after the battle with Ikkyu and his Ijin army, and deals with the developing relationship between Yomiko Readman and Nancy Makuhari. It may get a bit mushy, but probably will not be lemony. Enjoy!"  
  
May 26/ 02- The Author blushes brightly, "Oops. Somebody pointed out to me I may have misunderstood the ending, and, after seeing it again, I realized they were probably right. Damn those poor quality subtitles! Mis- timed, too. I've done a bit of a rewrite, to take that into account, and I've expanded the chapters a bit."  
  
  
  
Part Zero: Joker  
  
The hot sun beat down on a empty section of the open sea, where the ruined pieces of a rocket gradually floated to the surface of the water. A helicopter dips low; a blond hared man hanging on a cable descends, and carefully recovers a single black clad person, clinging to the wreckage.  
  
Several hours later, Drake nodded respectfully to Joker and led him down the hallway of the private hospital. "The recovery operation went fine, Joker," Drake said, hands in his pockets. "The biggest problem we had was keeping the other governments involved in the dark. But the cover held, and they all think it was just war games."  
  
"Good work," Joker congratulated him absentmindedly. They stopped at a unmarked door. "Are you coming in?" Joker asked.  
  
Drake smiled a bit sadly, "I'm not as ready to forgive people as Yomiko is. I'll catch you later, if that's all right." Joker nodded, watching him walk away. He opened the door, and headed in, waving to the doctor waiting there.  
  
"What's the prognosis?" Joker asked, looking down at the sleeping figure of Nancy Makuhari, the original Miss Deep.  
  
"She suffered some brain damage, from the exposure to space and the landing. In simple terms, she's amnesiac, like her copy." The young doctor looked nervously at Joker, to see how he'd take the news.  
  
Joker looked over at the doctor a moment, then he nodded sadly, "Is there any chance of recovery?"  
  
"The brain has a miraculous ability to recover from damage, sir," the young doctor said. "It will take time, however, for the brain to reroute its functions around the damage, and she may not fully regain what she's lost. I think exposure to figures from her past might be beneficial," the medic suggested.  
  
Joker nodded thoughtfully, "But I think Yomiko must not be told she's alive Let them meet, certainly, but tell Yomiko it's the clone."  
  
"Why..." the doctor started to ask, only to be cut off.  
  
"If Nancy doesn't recover, I don't want Yomiko to know the one she cared for will never remember her. Even if she does recover, there will be consequences to her actions." Joker looked intently at the doctor, "She is to get the best care possible, for Yomiko's sake. Do you understand?"  
  
The young man saluted, "Yes sir!"  
  
Joker's cell phone rang, and he answered quickly. "Ah, Yomiko! It's been a while. How has your leave of absence been..." 


	2. Nancy

Part One: Nancy  
  
A few months later, Nancy Makuhari stood at attention in the messy office, piles of books and artifacts scattered about the room on every available surface. She was dressed in a very scholarly style, looking not at all like the secret agent and spy she had been. Joker sat silently behind the large desk, calmly drinking his cup of tea, looking like a librarian, not a spymaster.  
  
As she waited for him to speak, she tried to read the expression on his face, but she found him as difficult to read as ever. "Now that I have regained my memory," she finally said in crisp, military tones, "I am fully prepared to be tried for my actions."  
  
"There will be no trial, Miss Deep," Joker said to her quietly, shuffling some papers on his desk. Seeing the surprised expression on her face, he calmly continued "You betrayed your partners, Yomiko Readman, the Paper, and Drake Anderson by providing information to Ikkyu and his Ijin army." He continued, "As a direct result of that action, you placed the entire world in danger, not to mention putting both of their lives at risk. However, you then placed your life in serious jeopardy to save the Paper, and in the process helped prevent the mass suicide of much of the world's population." He shrugged, eloquently. "The two balance out, in Mr. Gentleman's eyes."  
  
Before he could continue, a young blond hared girl entered, carrying a teapot and a single cup. She put the cup in front of Nancy, then filled it and refreshed Joker's. She smiled sweetly, leaving the pot behind. However, her tripping over the doorway, "Owe", marred her smooth exit!  
  
"So what will happen to me, then?" Nancy asked him softly after the girl had left. She thought for a moment of Yomiko, the Paper, and tried not to feel too deep a regret for what she had done to her, manipulating her heart. 'You're better off without me, Yomiko,' she thought sadly, bracing herself for the worst.  
  
"We're letting you go," Joker said calmly, and hid a smile as he waited to see her reaction. He wasn't disappointed, as she looked at him totally stunned.  
  
"What?!" Nancy said, staring at him white faced. It was the last thing she had expected to hear him say. Absolutely and totally unexpected.  
  
He continued, ignoring her question. "You will need to sign a nondisclosure agreement with us regarding your period of employment with the Great British Library Special Missions Agency, and we will be keeping an eye on you from now on. If you revert to any kind criminal activity, you will be brought in," he explained.  
  
Nancy blinked rapidly, still mildly stunned. She almost felt like she wanted to cry. 'A second chance for me?' she mused. "But, but..." she stammered out.  
  
"There is one other thing, Miss Deep" Joker said, and actually looked a bit uncomfortable sitting there in his chair. "From the various agent's reports, I understand you developed a strong bond with the Paper during that mission."  
  
Nancy looked at him oddly, but nodded slowly in agreement. 'A bond is an understatement,' she thought sadly, 'I think I fell in love with her.'  
  
"I am well aware that she cares very deeply for you, Miss Deep," Joker continued, actually blushing a little.  
  
"She came to see me at the hospital," Nancy said, blushing a as well. "Even though I didn't even know who she was at the time, she was so kind to me."  
  
Nancy smiled a little, as she fondly remembered the shy, mousy, pretty girl who had sat down beside her on the bench. They had looked out over the water and talked, and Yomiko had made a paper butterfly fly for her.  
  
"She has no family to take on this duty, so I find it falls to me to say this," Joker said, as he blushed bright red. "If you are serious about her, then you should certainly go to her. But if you are not so serious, please leave her alone and give her a chance to get over you," he finished.  
  
Nancy looked at the blushing man and fought the urge to smile. It was the first time she had received a 'big brother protecting sister' speech, and it all seemed very surreal. "I care for her a great deal," Nancy said gently to him, "and I'll try my best not to hurt her."  
  
He nodded, still blushing a little. He smiled a bit sadly as he activated the intercom, "Bring the forms in for Miss Deep, please." A few minutes later, forms signed, sealed and delivered, she left the secret annex of the Tokyo branch of the British Library for what might well be the final time.  
  
'Now,' a smiling Nancy thought, 'where would Yomiko be right about now?' She grinned suddenly, and laughed aloud. "Of course," she said aloud, talking to herself, 'where else?". It didn't take her long to find the bookstores, and even less to stumble across the poster.  
  
Nancy stopped there a moment, smiling fondly at the slightly befuddled photo of Yomiko staring out of the 'When you see her, say hello (respectfully)', poster the shop had put up. She found a slightly out of the way place, sat down, and began to wait. 


	3. Yomiko

Part Two: Yomiko  
  
A muffled noise disturbed the silence of the room. Yomiko Readman groaned sleepily, turned over and reached over to a buzzing pile of books sitting by her mattress. She gently shifted a few aside, revealing a alarm clock, which she promptly silenced. She groggily sat up in bed, disturbing a few books that had been lying on top of her covers, then got up to do her morning preparations.  
  
Dressed in her typical brown vest, black skirt, red tie and shoes, she walked carefully through the piles of books around her room, down the book lined hallway, and then out onto the street. She shaded her eyes from the sun, adjusted her square, black horn rimmed glasses and shook out her frizzy, long black hair.  
  
She hit the 'secret' bookstore first, she knew they had an item she was looking for on behalf of the agency. She hit the elevator keys in the proper sequence, swiped her card, and descended into the store. She cheerfully scoured the shelves, stopping to admire many of the titles, until at last she found the one she wanted. As she reached up for it, she smiled to herself remembering when she had first met the mysterious Miss Deep. The woman's hand had brushed hers as they both went for a book, and she had turned to look into Miss Deep's surprised eyes. They had argued, and Yomiko had left with the book clutched in her eager hands.  
  
Later, she had found herself remembering the woman, and when they had met as agents assigned together, she had wanted to know everything about the mysterious lady. Miss Deep had kept things all business at first, but as the mission continued, she had let her guard down a little, revealing to Yomiko her name: Nancy Makuhari.  
  
Of course, Yomiko reminded herself, it hadn't been her true name. Nancy had been a double agent, and had betrayed her and Drake to the enemy. It wasn't until Nancy discovered that Yomiko was going to be killed that she turned on her master to save Yomiko.  
  
Yomiko shuddered, as she remembered the clone, the machine pistol pointed at her face, then, out of nowhere, Nancy had saved her. And another memory, the sad look on Nancy's face as she ghosted out of Yomiko's hand, staying behind of the ascending rocket.  
  
Yomiko sighed a little, remembering the hospital visit she had made after that difficult adventure. The woman they said was Nancy's clone had seemed so innocent, childlike even, when they talked, and still Yomiko had felt the almost painful stirring in her heart when she looked at her. Unable to bear it, she shaped a piece of paper into an origami butterfly, and sent it fluttering into the sky to Nancy's great amusement.  
  
She paid for the book at the counter and made her way off, nose buried between the pages. She sighed happily, a slight flush to her delicate cheeks. It wasn't quite the same, after Nancy, but she still found pleasure in a good book. Dragging her case behind her, she absentmindedly dodged traffic and made her way to one of her favorite book stores.  
  
She walked in, getting a cheery wave from the young lady at the till, and made her way carefully into the back of the store. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a young woman sitting and reading, and smiled happily to herself. She always liked seeing someone enjoying a good book. She looked around intently, then grinned as she saw the book she was looking for. It practically glowed in her vision as she reached up for it.  
  
She tried to grab it, but the bookshelf was just beyond her reach. She growled softly in the back of her throat, then a slightly taller figure moved up beside her and gently pulled the book down. Yomiko quickly turned to protest, only to have the words die in her throat. Nancy was dressed the way she had went they first met, a sweet smile on her beautiful face. Still smiling, she gently placed the book in Yomiko's outstretched hand.  
  
"Haven't we done this before?" Nancy asked Yomiko, breaking into a grin.  
  
"Nancy-san!" Yomiko cried and threw herself at Nancy. The taller woman caught her and hugged her fiercely. "It's you, the original you!"  
  
"Yes, Yomiko," Nancy sighed happily, holding the young woman close to her, "It's been a while."  
  
"But, I thought you were dead!" Yomiko cried out, surprised. She burst into tears, and Nancy held her gently, saying soothing nonsense words.  
  
Nancy smiled down at her, drying Yomiko's eyes gently. "Why don't we talk about it somewhere a bit more private?" She suggested. Yomiko looked up at her a moment, her cheeks red, then nearly dragged Nancy up front, bought her book, and headed outside.  
  
Yomiko asked Nancy softly "Would you like to go home with me?"  
  
Nancy looked at her, surprised. "Even after what happened?" she asked, amazed.  
  
"I believe in you, Nancy-san," Yomiko said to her steadily.  
  
Nancy looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered to her softly. 


	4. Together Again

Part Three: Together  
  
They made their way through Tokyo's streets, Yomiko pointing out the sights. Typically, most of the sights she mentioned were book related, but Nancy kind of expected that from her. The sun was shining, a warm breeze stirred both of their hair, and Nancy was with the one she loved. 'Now, if only she loves me too,' Nancy thought.  
  
Yomiko opened the door to her building, and Nancy followed her in eager to see where Yomiko lived. Nancy's eyes widened when she saw the books stacked in the hallway, and they almost popped out of her head when she saw the mountains of books in the main room. They were all over the floor, laying on the bed, and draped over every available surface. "Bibliophile," Nancy said, looking around the room in awe, "definite bibliophile."  
  
"What was that?" Yomiko asked cheerfully as she moved a stack of books aside and uncovered a chair for Nancy.  
  
Nancy laughed softly, "I was just saying you were a real book lover." She grinned suddenly as she remembered another thing from the battle over New York. The girl had leapt from an airplane to rescue a book, risking life and limb because she hadn't read it yet! Yomiko was just lucky her coat got caught on the Statue of Liberty's crown, or she might have died. She remembered climbing up, and helping the girl get to safety, wryly asking her if she was an idiot.  
  
Nancy sat down, but noticed it was a bit uncomfortable. She fished under the seat cushion and pulled out a slim paperback that she handed to Yomiko, who blushed and put it aside.  
  
"What happened to you? How did you regain your memory, Nancy-san?" Yomiko asked her softly.  
  
Nancy smiled slightly, and leaned back in the chair in her trademark, lounging pose. The chair promptly flipped over on it's back! "Nancy-san!" Yomiko cried out worriedly, leaping up and helping Nancy up off the floor. Surprisingly, the young woman was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm all right! I am, really," Nancy reassured Yomiko with a cheery smile. They set the chair back up, Nancy brushed herself off and sat down somewhat more carefully. She looked intently at Yomiko, "Did you know, at the hospital, that it was really me?"  
  
"I wondered," Yomiko said softly. "There was something in your eyes, that I saw in yours when we first met. Kindness, and a little sorrow, all mixed up."  
  
Nancy nodded thoughtfully, "I began to remember things shortly after your visit." She laughed softly, "I thought some of it was purely fantasy, honestly."  
  
Yomiko smiled over at her questioningly. "Like what?"  
  
Nancy laughed softly, "The paper airplane, for one." She grinned, remembering them all standing on the building. They had no way to chase the enemy, until Yomiko popped her case of papers open. The sheets of paper swirled around them, dancing under Yomiko's touch, until a giant paper airplane formed, hanging in midair. Nancy and Drake had looked on disbelievingly, while Yomiko hopped on.  
  
Yomiko blushed, "It wasn't that bad."  
  
"After that, the memories gradually returned, and eventually I recalled enough to contact Joker," Nancy explained. She smiled at the suddenly alarmed expression on Yomiko's face, and hurried to reassure her, "It's all right, Joker let me go. He said..."  
  
The phone rang. Nancy looked about wildly at the stacks of books, while Yomiko unerringly walked to one stack, shifted a few aside, and answered the phone. "Hai, Yomiko Readman's... oh, Joker-san!... uh huh, uh huh, right... Hai!... thank you, Joker-san!" She smiled happily, putting the phone down.  
  
"I guess he told you, huh?" Nancy said with a smile.  
  
"You're free to go," Yomiko agreed.  
  
"And free to do what I want to," Nancy said softly. "I still don't remember everything that happened, Yomiko. Who created me, and the other great ones is still a mystery to me. But I found my strongest memories have been of one person." She got up from the chair and slowly stalked over to a suddenly blushing Yomiko.  
  
"Nancy-san?" Yomiko said softly, as the woman looked down at her. Nancy pulled her glasses off, and unpinned her hair, letting it swing free.  
  
Nancy knelt down by Yomiko, and smiled at her gently. "I've wanted to do this for a while," Nancy said, and softly kissed Yomiko. Yomiko sat stock still for a second, then leaned in and began to kiss Nancy back.  
  
"Nancy-san," Yomiko said breathlessly, "I think I lo..."  
  
Nancy stopped her, a gentle finger to her lips. "Don't say that yet, Yomiko," Nancy said softly. "You don't know me that well yet, really. But I'd like to give you the chance to get to know me," Nancy said with a smile.  
  
"I feel like I've known you forever, Nancy-san," Yomiko said softly, smiling shyly as she looked up into her dark eyes.  
  
"Being in deadly danger can do that," Nancy said gently. "But you don't know what I eat, or do for fun, or..." she shrugged. "I want to give you a chance to see me, warts and all," she finished.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Yomiko said hesitantly.  
  
"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Nancy asked her tentatively.  
  
Yomiko looked at her blankly, then grinned happily, "I'd love to, Nancy-san!" 


	5. First Date

Part Four: First Date  
  
"Nancy?" Yomiko asked softly. The two young women were sitting again, and drinking a bit more tea before Nancy left. "I was wondering, when did your clone take your place?"  
  
Nancy smiled sadly over at Yomiko. "After you visited me in the hospital," Nancy answered softly. "Do you remember earlier on the sub, when we were talking about love?"  
  
Yomiko nodded eagerly, "Yes, I gave you the bookmark."  
  
"I was graced by a visit by my 'evil twin' just after that. She reminded me to keep my mind on business, and to not let you distract me," Nancy said. She looked up and smiled over at Yomiko, adding "Too late for that."  
  
Yomiko blushed a bit, then smiled.  
  
"That's why I was so short with you later, when you wanted to talk. I was trying to be all business again," Nancy admitted.  
  
"And then?" Yomiko asked.  
  
"I was supposed to throw the fight. Let the Great One escape with the book, then bring you to Ikkyu." Nancy shook her head, and said "But he was seriously trying to kill you there, and I found I couldn't let him."  
  
"So they took you from the hospital, after I visited you," Yomiko said softly.  
  
"I was taken back to Ikkyu and his Ijin army's base. I begged him for you life, but when I realised he intended to kill you anyway..." Nancy shook her head sadly.  
  
"I remember the clone, when her blood stained hand came out of your chest," Yomiko said softly. "It almost felt like she was trying to kill me, too."  
  
"As I dropped through the floor, there was only one thought in my mind: I had to save you, no matter what," Nancy said firmly, looking into Yomiko's eyes.  
  
"I was so glad to see you, when your twin tried to kill me," Yomiko said softly. "I didn't want to leave you."  
  
"You had to stop Ikkyu, Yomiko." Nancy grinned slightly, "I still remember the look on his face when he saw you clinging to the window of the rocket."  
  
Yomiko blushed a bit, "Well, he did still have my book."  
  
Nancy laughed softly at that. "You and your books," she chuckled. "I'm sorry I scared you, then. I needed Ikkyu to trust me, so I pretended to be the 'evil twin'. Otherwise, he would have killed you with that bomb."  
  
"One more question," Yomiko said softly. "Why did you let go of my hand, and stay with the rocket?"  
  
"I did love him," Nancy said sadly. "I didn't want to leave him to die alone there. And," Nancy continued, blushing a bit, "I worried the parachute you created might not be strong enough for two people." She looked up and saw Yomiko's stunned expression, adding "I wasn't going to risk your life any more than I already had."  
  
Yomiko looked over at Nancy, her eyes wide and tears glistening in them. "Oh, Nancy-san!" Yomiko said, and hugged her fiercely.  
  
A little while later, Yomiko smiled shyly up at Nancy, and asked "So you'll pick me up at seven?" She didn't really want Nancy to go, but Yomiko could understand. Besides, they weren't going to be apart too long.  
  
"Yes," Nancy answered smiling. "And you don't need to dress up, but..." Nancy smoothly reached over and gently stroked down the tuffs of hair Yomiko had sticking up on her head.  
  
Yomiko blushed a little, and began trying to push them down herself, as she answered "Yes, Nancy-san!"  
  
"I first saw you like that," Nancy reminded her gently. She smiled impishly as she admitted, "Actually, I thought it was kind of cute." Nancy leaned forward, gently kissed her, and then reminded her "I'll see you at seven o'clock."  
  
Yomiko watched Nancy go, smiling fondly. She looked down at her watch and cried "It's four o'clock! I only have three hours to get ready!" She ran back inside and barreled through the rooms, sending piles of books flying.  
  
She yanked open dresser drawers looking for something to wear, even as she picked up a brush from a end table and began to try and tidy her hair with it. She stopped, and exclaimed "Shower!" She rushed into the bathroom, dropping clothes on the floor as she went. From the bedroom, we can hear the water starting, then a cheery voice singing rather off key "Nancy... Nancy... you tickle my fancy..." and other improvised words. It's all very sickeningly sweet, but very cute.  
  
  
  
The object of her heartfelt if unskilled musical tribute smiled happily as she unpacked in her hotel room. 'Things went so much better than I hoped,' Nancy admitted to herself. She had almost expected Yomiko to slam the door in her face, not for her to open it wide for her. 'But that's part of what I love about her,' she mused, 'that steely innocence, and openness.' She smiled wryly, really understanding why Yomiko's friends were so protective of her. Even the normally gruff Drake!  
  
Shortly before she was to check out of the hospital, he had come to see her. Dressed in his typical construction worker's outfit, toque and all, he stood right in front of her and hadn't held back in what he said. "Yomiko thinks she's in love with you, lady. And if you take advantage of that to hurt her in any way, I swear, I'll hunt you down and make you pay. Understand me?"  
  
"Yes," Nancy said, slightly dazed. And that was apparently it, as he left right after he said his piece. Of course, she got much the same from Joker, and even his secretary along with some of the office staff had chimed in.  
  
"We all love Yomiko-san," she had said levely, leading the pack of office ladies, "and we'd be very upset if you hurt her."  
  
A bit of overkill, overall, but Nancy understood. Bringing herself back to the present, she opened her two cases and put neatly away most of her clothes. She left a garment bag on her bed, as she began to strip, laying her clothes on a handy chair. Growing impatient, she 'goes deep' and the clothing drops to the ground. She steps in for a fast shower, then emerges with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
Thoroughly dry, she begins to dress. The matching set of underwear first, just in case. White blouse, then the gray, ironed pants. The gray suit jacket, and finally the tie, done with a slightly rakish angle. She looked into the mirror, and hoped she wouldn't disappoint Yomiko. Sitting carefully, she picked up a book and began to read, and kept a careful eye on the clock. Finally, a half an hour to seven, she tidied her clothes and headed off to pick up Yomiko.  
  
She went to the front door, exactly five minutes to seven, knocked gently and waited. There were the sound of quick footsteps, and Nancy felt her breath stop when the door opened, and she beheld Yomiko.  
  
Yomiko smiled up at her shyly, her hair neatly combed, with a braid down each side, like Nancy had done with it. The dress was black, and hugged generous curves that had been hidden by her normally conservative close. A hint of makeup brought out Yomiko's eyes, and the color of her pale, beautiful face.  
  
"How do I look, Nancy-san?" Yomiko asked, worried by Nancy's silence.  
  
"You look wonderful," Nancy answered in a throaty voice.  
  
Yomiko was admiring Nancy too, her eyes wide at the fine figure Nancy cut. Thankfully, their outfits went well together, something Yomiko didn't normally have to think about. Of course, Yomiko found herself thinking a lot of things she hadn't thought about before, most of them involving Nancy and herself and the things they could do in private.  
  
Nancy offered her arm in a gentlemanly was, and Yomiko curtseyed and took it. "Thank you," Yomiko said softly as they walked together to a waiting taxi.  
  
"For what ?" Nancy asked, and delicately helped Yomiko into the back seat. She closed the door and went around to the other side, sitting by Yomiko.  
  
"I've never been out on a date like this before," a fiercely blushing Yomiko admitted. Nancy looked over at her in disbelief, then shook her head.  
  
"Their loss," Nancy said gently, "and my gain." She slid over on the seat and put her arm around Yomiko's shoulder, and Yomiko snuggled in happily. All too soon they reached the restaurant, and Nancy had to let her go. 'Hopefully, I won't have to let her go very often,' Nancy thought with a smile, as they walked in together.  
  
The meal and the conversation was a blur to Yomiko, she had only one thing on her mind, and it wasn't eating. 'At least, not eating this,' she thought, looking down at her meal and blushing. 'I don't know how much longer I can stand this,' Yomiko thought. If she was honest, she had been thinking about this since the time on the sub, when Nancy had sat so close beside her, braiding her hair. It had taken all her will to seem oblivious to her, and continue to read.  
  
She had found the passage in the footnotes about love and began to read aloud, hoping Nancy might understand she was begining to feel those emotions as well. "I want you to love me," she had said quietly, sitting forward on the couch, "Today... yesterday... how many times I've cried for you..." she had stood suddenly, "You are... you are my life! Oh, please keep your love for me!" And Nancy had looked up at her standing there, surprise and... something else in those beautiful eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Nancy asked her archly, bringing her back to the present. "Your face is all red."  
  
Yomiko blushed brighter, "When you braided my hair, on the sub." She smiled shyly over to Nancy, "I noticed everything then, even if I didn't seem too."  
  
"What do you want to do next?" Nancy asked her, in that same throaty tone of voice she had used when she saw Yomiko in that sinful black dress..  
  
Yomiko's face nearly glowed red as she said "Go home, together." Yomiko couldn't bring herself to say the rest, but from the longing look on Nancy's face, she didn't think she needed too. Nancy reached across the table, her hand lightly caressing Yomiko's then she leaned over to kiss her once, softly.  
  
"Bill, please," Nancy said as she pulled back, her eyes locked to Yomiko's. They left together, Nancy hailing a cab and telling him to get them to Yomiko's address as quickly as possible. Yomiko nearly dragged a laughing Nancy inside and upstairs, only slowing as they neared the bedroom.  
  
Yomiko opened the door and ushered Nancy in, who gasped softly in surprise. The bed, normally covered in a pile of books, was nearly perfectly clear. "I hope you don't mind, Nancy-san." Yomiko said to her softly.  
  
"Thank you, Yomiko," Nancy said softly, realizing what it meant. Yomiko was offering to make a place in her book filled life for Nancy. She picked up a single book that had fallen onto the bed and moved it aside, as she gently took Yomiko into her arms and eased her down on the mattress .  
  
Coincidentally, the book's pages flip open, until it comes to rest on a single page. As the soft sound of zippers lowering and snaps being undone is heard, we zoom in on the words on the page:  
  
Read or Die: Aftermath, the End. 


	6. After the end

Part Five: After the end.  
  
Nancy looked around her thoughtfully, a smile on her face. "This will do nicely," she smiled over at the Realtor.  
  
The red headed woman nodded, "It's available immediately, as well." She paused, "Is the rate agreeable, Miss. Makuhari?"  
  
"It'll do," she agreed. Nancy looked over the papers as they talked for a few moments, finally signing on the dotted line.  
  
"Good luck with your business," the Realtor shook her hand.  
  
Over the next week or so Nancy divided her time between setting up her office and spending time with Yomiko. She loved the bookish young woman, but Nancy also wanted to be independent. That meant having a job and income, and considering her special skills, Nancy thought this job would be perfect for her.  
  
The workers she hired finished setting up the last day, the sign put up and the glass in the door etched properly. Nancy reached up to gently trace the letters in the glass thoughtfully, "Nancy Makuhari, Private Investigator."  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and she frowned slightly. Nancy called out, "We're not open for business yet."  
  
"I was hoping I could see you on a... less formal basis," the very familiar voice answered. Nancy blinked, swiftly opening the door to see Joker standing there. "It's good to see you again, Miss Deep," he smiled.  
  
"Come on in," Nancy said to him coolly. She gestured him to sit in the chair she had purchased for customers even as she said, "And I don't use that code-name any longer."  
  
"Not even for Yomiko's sake?" Joker asked even as he sat down. He relaxed, sitting back in the chair as he looked at her calmly.  
  
'Even in someone else's territory, he's completely confident,' Nancy thought. Aloud, she asked, "What about Yomiko?"  
  
"Officially, I cannot employ you for the Great British Library Special Missions Agency," Joker sat forward as he explained, "but I can put you on a retainer as a private citizen." He smiled, "I rather suspect that Yomiko, no," he paused for effect, "the Paper, would be quite willing to work with you once again."  
  
"And Drake Anderson?" Nancy raised her eyebrow.  
  
"He'll live," and Joker actually grinned at that.  
  
Nancy leaned on the corner of her desk, looking thoughtfully at Joker. "I don't want to be in your chain of command," she said, "I'll be an independent operator. And I'll only take missions where I'm partnered with Yomiko. Agreed?"  
  
Joker nodded, obviously having expected those conditions. He stood up, pulling a check from his pocket and handing it over to her. Nancy took a look at it and her eyes widened just slightly. "Your retainer," he smiled, "we'll deposit that amount in your account every two months."  
  
"And my first job is?" Nancy asked curiously.  
  
"Enjoy your vacation," Joker smiled as he walked to the door, adding, "I expect that you'll be busy enough soon enough." With that, he was out the door and gone.  
  
Nancy fanned herself with the cheque for a moment, 'Better go try to deposit this, see if it bounces or not.' A slow smile on her face, 'Then go give Yomiko the good news.' She stepped out of the office and locked up, then descended the stairs with a smile.  
  
The building was not far from Yomiko's own home, an office building in a bit of disrepair. But it had a certain tattered charm, and it was convenient. 'Not to mention the price was right,' Nancy had to admit.  
  
At a school not so far away, Yomiko cheerfully finished off her literature class. The students were actually smiling, having picked up her enthusiasm for the topic. It was clear that she loved her books, and loved anything connected to them.  
  
The principal met her out in the hallway, and the older woman was practically gushing, "Thank you, Miss Readaman."  
  
"You're very welcome," Yomiko shook the beaming woman's hand.  
  
"You were very impressive in there," the principal smiled, "and if we need another substitute, you'll be the first we call."  
  
"Thank you," Yomiko blushed charmingly.  
  
The older woman paused, "I was wondering if you were doing anything after work."  
  
Without really thinking about it Yomiko blurted out, "Actually, I'm going out with my lover." Her eyes widened as she thought, 'Oh, no.'  
  
The older woman only smiled slightly, "You can't blame me for trying. Tell your lover she's a lucky woman."  
  
Yomiko could only gape for a moment, watching the older woman walk away. She looked at her watch, "Oh, I'm going to be late!"  
  
She had to rush a bit, and with a few minutes to spare she reached the bar she and Nancy had discovered recently. The crowds there were pleasant and the staff friendly, both of them finding it almost home like. She waved cheerfully at the bouncer and headed in to Arisugawa's Locket.  
  
Yomiko found a empty table and settled down, nursing her non- alcoholic drink. She reached up to adjust her brown, shoulder length hair, and hoped she didn't have a few bits sticking up near the top of her head. Her glasses were an older type, but seemed to suit her somehow, going with the old fashioned dress she wore.  
  
Nancy nodded to Bones, "Good evening."  
  
Bones the bouncer looked her over thoughtfully, "You carrying today?"  
  
"Yes," Nancy nodded. She smiled, "I'll leave it at the bar with the twins."  
  
Nancy cut through the crowd to the bar and carefully pulled her machine pistol from it's concealed holster. Ryouko grinned at her, "I'll treat it like a baby."  
  
"You'd better," Nancy answered simply.  
  
Nancy scanned the crowd and spotted Yomiko, carefully making her way to her side. A waitress moved to serve Yomiko but stopped when Nancy approached. Yomiko's face lit up happily as she leaped out of her chair and into Nancy's arms.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Yomiko," Nancy said softly, cradling Yomiko in her arms. The two seemed to fit together, complete only when they were together.  
  
"I'm just glad you made it, Nancy-san," Yomiko said softly. "Happy Valentine's Day," and a small box of chocolates were handed across to Nancy and they both sat down, "Is your detective office ready yet?"  
  
"Just about," Nancy smiled, "with my talents, it seems the idea sort of job." She looked at the box with a little smile, "Thank you."  
  
Keiko approached them with a cheerful smile on her face, "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket. What can I get you?"  
  
They ordered their food and more to drink, and the waitress hurried away.  
  
"Looks like we might be working together again," Nancy confided.  
  
Yomiko looked at her in surprise, "Really?"  
  
"I had a little visit from Joker," Nancy smiled, and quietly recounted her afternoon visit from Joker. The food arrived, and they divvied up the plates eagerly.  
  
"I'm glad," Yomiko smiled at Nancy. "I've missed having you there, covering my back," she added softly. She smiled wickedly, "Boy, Drake-san's going to be upset."  
  
"As Joker said, he'll live," Nancy smirked. After a few moments she looked up, meeting Yomiko's eyes, "I love you, Yomiko."  
  
"I love you, Nancy," Yomiko smiled, and the two leaned forward to kiss gently.  
  
Author's Notes: Just a little post-aftermath bit. I wanted to set up Nancy with some kind of job after she left the Great British Library Special Missions Agency, and this way I can also do "continuing adventures" of some sort. Why a private eye? With her powers and espionage experience, it's almost perfect.  
  
This story continues from my Valentine's Day episode of Arisugawa's Locket. In the Japanese tradition, girls give boys chocolate. In a lesbian relationship, I assumed the more butch partner gets the chocolate. Therefore, Yomiko gives to Nancy.  
  
The characters from Arisugawa's Locket: Bones, from www.coolcatstudio.com. Ryouko, from Tenchi Muyo, and Keiko from Revolutionary Girl Utena. 


End file.
